


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, Signal - TWICE (Music Video), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic and Science, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slice of Life, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:40 AM**

She enjoyed what she did.Sure was wasn't easy,heck it was practically physically draining and mentally exhausting,but hey she liked what she did and so did the others.

And why shouldn't they?They were able to entertain people all around the world,in countries whose languages they didn't even speak.

And they loved it.


End file.
